Smallville: Violet
by Kryokinesis
Summary: After Clark encounters a new type of Kryptonite he suddenly finds himself teleported to Middle Earth and ends up meeting Frodo and the rest of the Fellowship.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I own none of these Characters From Smallville or The Lord of the rings. Please bare with me, this is my very first  
story I'm writing (Or typing) And it might be suckish. This Story's events takes place in the 6th season of smallville and all  
the Lord of the Rings movies. Okay, so here goes nothing...

The giant yellow sun shined brightly over The great green fields of the Kent farm, Gently basking every inch of it in it's light.  
To see such a sight would make anyone smile with joy, no matter how thier mood was... Anyone except Clark Kent. Clark  
instead sat alone in his loft, heavy with depression. He had no reason to be joyful. After all, he had a very tough and painful year. First, Lana (The one he had Loved ever since he was a little toddler) had broke up with him started dating his former best friend, Lex Luthor. Now he felt like they both were his enemies. Crap, how he hated that feeling. Then again, he pushed her away from him in a desperate attempt to keep his secret safe. The dreaded secret that He was an Alien from another Planet far, far away. He couldn't blame her for hating him. Also, its been a year since his father's death, but He still felt as if His Father had died yesterday. All because of him. If he had obeyed his biological father and accepted his training at The Fortess of Solitude, His Father, Jonathan Kent, would still be alive with Clark and his mother. On top of all that, There were a buch of evil Phantoms he accidently had released in the Phantom zone, wandering around the world and killing innocent people. Clark let a heavy sigh escape through his lips.

"I need a break from this Depressed thinking." He said out loud. "I guess I'll take a walk around Smallville and get some fresh air."

Clark got up from his red sofa and walked over to where his his bright blue overcoat was and put it on. That was when he had realized that it had a huge hole torn in the back of it.

"Darn it!" He said with a bit of anger in his voice."I must have ripped it in my fight with one of the Phantoms some time ago.  
I guess I better go to the Eddie's Discount store and buy another one." He changed his shirt to a red one and put on a blue overcoat he had. Clark then grabbed his wallet from his desk and shoved it in his back pocket. He then snatched the torn red coat from off the sofa and supersped out of the barn. He Sped into the kichen in the Kent household, Where Martha Kent was makng Brownies. When Clark had sped in the kichen, Martha had almost dropped the brownies in sheer startlement.

"Clark you scared the Heavens out of me." She said.  
"Sorry Mom. I have to go to Eddie's Discounts store." Said Clark. "My coat ripped during a fight with a Phantom."  
"I could sow it together Clark, you don't need to-"  
Clark interrupted her. "Thats okay Mom. I kinda wanna get some fresh air."  
"Okay." Replied Martha. "Well I'll be gone when you get back form the store. Lionel and Me are going to Metropolis to have dinner with the "Deep pockets of the City". I made some brownies for you in case you wanted any."  
"Thanks Mom." said Clark with a greatful smile. "Well I'll be back." And with that, He took a browny and supersped out the door. Martha just smiled and started getting ready to meet Lionel.

Well Thats the end of the first Chapter. There's more to come!  
Let me know what you think of it. P.S.: THE SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!


	2. Chapter 2

Clark Kent breathed the fresh cool autumn air as He sped through Smallville in lightning Speed. God, it felt so good to run so fast that nothing can touch you. To get away from his problems for just a few moments. He had dropped out of superspeed when he saw the store up ahead. He saw dozens of people walking up and down the streets of Smallville.

"Might be best to not use my powers right now. There are people walking everywhere." Clark said to himself. He then walked over to the store across the street and entered it. Clark looked in he coats section to see if they had a coat that looked like the torn one he was carrying with him. After having no luck, He went to the store clerk and asked him if they had any coats that looked like his.

"Yep we sure do Clark." Said the clerk. "They just came in a few hours ago. I'll get them for ya." The clerk then went to the back and, after a moment, came out with a Bright red coat.  
"Thanks." Clark said. He then pulled out his wallet. " How much?"  
"17.99."  
"17.99? Crap! That kind of exspensive y'know."  
The Clerk shrugged. "Sorry. That's the Price." Clark just gave him a bewildered look. The Clerk sighed (Sensing that the price wasn't acceptable to him).  
"Look, I'll tell you what Clark: Since your Father has helped Me out a heck of a lot in the past, I'll throw in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Hows that?"  
Clark gave a wide grin to the Clerk. "I'lllllll take it."

Clark walked out of the Store and headed back home. He'd thought about going over to the Talon and see how Lana was doing, but suddenly remembered that She was living with...Lex. Clark then felt a slight sting in his heart. Man, did He wish He could just talk to her, but He couldn't go to Lex's Mansion. According to Lex He wasn't welcome there anymore. And everytime He called either Lex or Lana would hang up on him. And Lex couldn't love it more. He enjoyed causing Clark pain and misery. He was starting to become just like his father. Actually, he was Starting to act worse than his Father. Man, this sucked.  
Clark continued walking, he decided not to use his superspeed, so he could think more on whether or not he wanted to go to Lex's mansion. He decided not to and started back home. When He had made it to his family farm, He entered his loft and reclined on his sofa. He pulled up a daily planet newspaper and began to read. Soon, Shelby ran up the stairs and rested at Clark's feet. There wasn't really anything interesting to read, so Clark pulled up his newest purchases and fiddled with them. And, inside the pocket of his new coat he found an odd-looking violet rock. It almost looked as if it was... A meteor rock. Clark immediately stood to his feet. "I should show this to Chloe," he thought to himself. He stuck his new clothes into his backpack and then he made his way down the stairs as he looked at the violet rock, but once he made it outside the rock began to glow. "Oooh crap." Clark said. The bright violet streaks nearly blinded Clark, so he closed his eyes as he felt wind surround him, almost like it was a windstorm. It seemed to go on forever and ever and ever. Then everything had suddenly stopped. He slowly opened his eyes and what he saw shocked him. He was in a village. A very old-fashioned-looking village. With very small people. The children looked like toddlers and the adults looked like... Well, children. Clark looked around in awe. He blinked his eyes harshly, hoping this was all in his imagination, but still nothing changed. The little people began to stare at him in confusion and curiosity, staring at his clothes and such, and Clark did the same to them. He then started walking down the narrow dirt road, passing the small houses and people. He decided to speak to someone to find out where he was, but who? Who would he speak to? After all, it seemed these people were afraid of him.  
"Uh, can anyone tell me where I am?" Said Clark, loudly. The people gasped at the volume of his voice and some even backed up a bit. Clark could hear them whispering things.  
"What is he doing here?" Said some.  
"Why are his clothes so different as ours?" Said others.  
"Should we speak to him?" Said another group. Clark decided to ignore it and continued walking down the narow dirt path, leading him further in the odd Village.  
_Where the heck am I? _He thought, gazing at the small houses and cottages.  
_Well I'm certainly not in Kansas anymore, thats for sure._ Clark had continued walking the strange and exotic land for about a few minutes when his superhearing had picked up a series of soft footsteps. He whirled around to see a bunch of "Little people" following him. They always stopped dead in their tracks whenever he turned to look at them. It was kinda funny to witness to see, at least to Clark.  
_I'd like to see the look on their faces if they saw me use my abilities. But it's probably best thatI see to it that I don't use them. God knows what will happen then._ Clark walked on, with the little people trailing behind him at a safe distance. Clark looked up at the enormously green trees and the light blue skies. The bright golden sun shined gracefully down on him and the Village. Just like the one on Earth. If he was on a different planet.  
_Chances are I still have my powers in this place if this planets sun is the same as the one on Earth._ He turned around to see if the Little ones were still following him and found out to his surprise that the number of those Little People following him had doubled.  
_Oookaaay,_ Clark thought. _Either these People had all mated and reproduced with each other all in a five minute time slot, or I've tracked a lot more attention then I'd liked. I probably have half the Village following me now. Maybe I should try getting them to talk to me again.  
" _Uh...Hi." Clark said with a wave of his hand in a greeting gesture. He took a step closer to them. As soon as he had commited the action, all the little People took three steps back.  
_Wow, They must really be afraid of me. I better handle this situation delicately. _Clark knelt down to their level, thinking his tall physique was a little to intimidating for them.  
"Um, my name is Clark. Do any of you guys happen to know wher I am?"  
None of the little people said a word to him. They just stared at him, Weather it was in fright of him or curiousity was a mystery to Clark.  
"Well What are you guys?" He said. "Are you dwarves? Or maybe...Something else? At least tell me your names?"  
The little ones said nothing to him. Clark gave a long sigh. _this isn't getting me anywhere. How do I make them less_ _afraid_ _of me?_ Clark thought for a moment. _I know! If I showed them I'm not armed, then maybe, just maybe, they might let their guard down a little. _Clark then opened his blue jacket and patted the inside of it and patted his chest.  
"Look" He said to the little ones. "I absolutely have no weapons on me to harm you with."  
There was a moment of silence then one little Person spoke up.  
"Wh-what about that red bag you happen to carry on your back?" The Male Person said. "How do we know you don't secretly hide weapons in there to harm us?"  
_Holy Hannah! I got them to speak! I finally got them to speak!_ Clark felt like jumping for joy, but surpressed that action since he didn't want to scare these people when he had just got them to open up. Instead, Clark flashed them a warm smile.  
"I'll prove it to you." He said. Clark then took off his red backpack he had with him and unzipped it The little People walked a little closer to see what was inside. Clark pulled out the red coat He had bought at the Eddie's discounts store  
back in Smallville earlier. Clark held out the coat to show the little People.  
"See? It's just clothing. And last I checked, Clothing dosen't kill People. some of the little People chuckled at that. The rest just smiled greatly. Clark returned the smile. "So you mind me asking what you guys are?"  
"We are Hobbits." Said one Female Hobbit proudly.  
"Hobbits?" Clark repeated.  
"Yes. That is what we are." She said with a grin.  
_Woah!_ Clark thought. _I heard about them in books, but I didn't know that they existed!  
_"So, what is this place?" Asked Clark, looking around the Village in awe.  
"It is called the Shire." Came a voice behind Clark and the other Hobbits. Clark turned around to see another hobbit. He was short like the other ones, but He looked a little diffrent. His hair was as dark as Clarks, unlike the other Hobbits hair (Which were blond). His eyes were a weird hazel like color. and he had a youthful face.  
"The Shire." Clark said, trying to get use to the name. "And whats your name?"  
"My name is Frodo. Frodo Baggins." He said with a slight smile. He then looked at Clark up and down.  
"I haven't seen your kind of clothing before. Where are you from, Clark?"  
Clark hesitated before saying. "I'm um...From somewhere far away. Uuuhh..." Clark glanced back at the other Hobbits.  
"Do you think we could talk some where more...Private?" He said to Frodo. "Y'know away from the crowd?"  
Frodo thought for a minute. "We could speak in my Uncle Bilbo's house. Come."  
"Okay." Said Clark. The two then headed on their way to Bilbos house.


End file.
